Reyes de promesas pasadas
by KosmiChaotic
Summary: La historia de una amistad improbable. Cuando los extremos del mundo coinciden.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Gracias por apartar un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer este intento de fic orz.

En realidad no sé si esto será un Roma x China o si será algo más platónico o amistoso; lo único que sabía cuando comencé es que quería hacer algo que enfocara a ellos dos y la Ruta de Seda y etc. Supongo que mientras vaya avanzando veré en qué resulta. Sus críticas son bienvenidas.

Históricamente estamos ubicados durante la Dinastía Han y el mandato de Augusto...y'know, el primer emperador romano con todas sus letras. Sin embargo, puede que realice ligeros saltos hacia adelante o hacia atrás de vez en cuando para algunas escenas. Ciertamente, este fic comienza en las épocas mencionadas pero terminará años más adelante so... están advertidos (?).

Tanto APH como sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Otro día, otro amanecer.

Y como todos los otros amaneceres desde hace casi dos años, el joven dejó entrar los rayos de sol matutinos y asomó su cabeza al exterior. La brisa fresca revolvió sus largos cabellos en todas direcciones. No le importó. Como todas las otras veces, él no estaba dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la estaba reservando para algo más. ¿Quizás hoy si sería?

 _Hoy tal vez_ …

El cielo al parecer estaba de su lado. A lo lejos y cruzando los enormes portones de la ciudad capital amurallada pudo distinguir una imagen familiar. Poco a poco los extremos de su boca se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

Por fin. La caravana de embajadores había regresado.

Se alejó de la ventana y corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus largos ropajes permitían.

Por poco estuvo de llevarse por delante un par de sirvientas. Las jóvenes (Que se habían arrinconado a las paredes del pasillo por temor a un encontronazo múltiple) miraron aturdidas al representante humano de China pasar a su lado como un cohepor hacia las puertas principales.

— ¿¡M-mi señor!? ¡No es-

— ¡No es propio correr dentro del palacio! –Completó un sonriente Yao, empujando las pesadas puertas. La luz del sol entrante le hizo cerrar un ojo –Han vuelto, Sun-jing. Corre la voz, preparen algo para los recién llegados.

Las chicas asintieron y después de una reverencia se perdieron a paso rápido en las entrañas del palacio imperial.

Salió al exterior y la brisa que aún no amenizaba azotó sus ropas. Las ansias se lo estaban comiendo vivo. El gran grupo de individuos que se aproximaba a caballo estaba comenzando a ser rodeado por chiquillería que corría de aquí a allá sin dejar de hacer preguntas.

— ¿Habían dragones?

— ¿Conociste reyes y princesas?

— ¿Cómo son sus palacios?

Le resultó tragicómico darse cuenta que su curiosidad interna y sus propias ganas de saber sobre el viaje no eran muy diferentes a las de ellos.

—Ya, ya. Acaban de llegar, denles un respiro. –Soltó una risita, al tiempo que bajaba los escalones del palacio que lo separaban de la caravana de personas.

La persona al frente, un hombre en sus treinta y tantos y de expresión endurecida, bajó del caballo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. Un humilde siervo se inclina ante su nación.

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! –Su mirada pasó del hombre a su caballo, y notó que estaba cargado de objetos y artefactos que definitivamente no se había llevado consigo en un inicio. Miró los exploradores que conformaban la expedición y se veían similares – ¿Qué tal el viaje? Parece que ha sido provechoso.

El hombre (A todas luces el líder de la multitud de exploradores y embajadores) alzó la vista desde su reverencia y su rostro asomó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quiere saber?

La pregunta no era más que una mera formalidad y ambos lo sabían.

—Todo. –Respondió Yao.

Aquel definitivamente había dejado de ser un día como todos los otros.

* * *

—Serica.

— ¿"Serica"? –La chica repitió. Y aunque Egipto no figuraba precisamente entre las personas más expresivas (Al menos no con él), Romulus pudo notarla visiblemente confundida.

— ¡El imperio grande al oriente! –Se explicó, algo impaciente. La conversación había transcurrido ridículamente igual con Grecia y Germania. A veces olvidaba que sólo él lo llamaba Serica y daba por hecho que los demás lo hacían también. –Los que hacen linda ropa ¡Seres!

Finalmente. La chica alzó las cejas y asintió, acompañado de un "Oh~" que daba a entender que sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—Como sea –El romano hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a la tertulia inicial – ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Lo conoces?... ¿Lo has visto al menos?

Después de un par de segundos de reflexión (Que a Roma le parecieron interminables. Se llegó a preguntar si la chica lo hacía a propósito), Egipto negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—Ya…

Otro día infructuoso. No estaba teniendo suerte al preguntar a otros. Ahora sólo esperaba que Júpiter sintiera pena por él y le lanzara un rayo.

Miró en dirección al puerto de Alejandría y suspiró resignado.

 _Un viaje a Egipto para nada_.

Todos los intentos de búsqueda de información sobre Serica terminaban igual: Un callejón sin salida. Si no fuese porque la seda que tanto le gustaba vestir a su gente provenía de allí, ya hubiese comenzado a dudar seriamente de la existencia de tal lugar.

Un imperio en el oriente. Grande, vasto, idílico… Pero que nadie conoce, con el que nadie ha hablado, y que nadie ha visto en persona. La poca información en su poder venía de mano de rumores sueltos de terceros e historias fantásticas (y algo dudosas) de viajeros y comerciantes.

—Aunque…

Romulus volteó en la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con que Egipto seguía allí, de pie a su lado, con una mirada pensativa. Él esperó, expectante.

–Mi biblioteca podría tener respuestas. Estoy segura que tengo manuscritos sobre ese imperio. –Y antes de que Romulus pudiese reaccionar, ella levanto el dedo índice y lo miró con repentina severidad

–Por un día. Sólo un día –Enfatizó.

La menuda egipcia fue envuelta en un efusivo y unilateral abrazo. Oh por los dioses, al fin algo, no se iría con las manos vacías.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Y de veras que lo agradecía. Sabía lo sobreprotectora que era Egipto en lo que se refería a la Biblioteca de Alejandría y sus manuscritos. Eran como sus bebés. –Oh, bella Egipto, eres el sol que resplandece en mi horizonte, he de compararte con el Nilo en mi desierto, tu ojos son como-

—Ahórratelo o me arrepentiré –Espetó la chica, intentando poner distancia entre ella y el romano, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia.

Ok, retirada. No haría que le revocaran el pase libre tan pronto. Alzó las manos y sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo, como diciéndole "Tú ganas", devolviéndole a la egipcia su espacio.

– ¿Y qué quieres con esa nación de todas formas? –Inquirió ella distraídamente. A él le pareció que preguntaba sólo por cortesía- Grecia me dijo que le preguntaste sobre él también.

No estaba seguro de si era un hecho universal lo de que las noticias volaban. Pero en el caso de Egipto y Grecia, en efecto lo hacían. Confidencialidad femenina o sabrán los dioses qué.

Miró a los azules ojos de su interlocutora con repentina serenidad, para inquietud de la nación egipcia.

 _¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?_

— ¿Nunca… Has sentido curiosidad? Es decir… –Y miró hacia el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. El Mar Mediterráneo se perdía en el horizonte y se fusionaba con el cielo. La luz de la tarde hacía parecer que brillaba con reflejos de oro. Lo mismo se repetía y se repetía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba – ¿Nunca has querido saber… Que hay más allá? –Y centró de nuevo su mirada en ella– Somos escasos, Egipto. Por eso los representantes de nación nos conocemos tan bien entre nosotros. Y aun así…

 _Aun así_ …

—Hay lugares allá afuera. Imperios enteros (Como Serica), que nadie conoce. Y al parecer todos están bien con eso. Tienes que admitir que es raro ¿No crees?

—No lo es –Ella advirtió su mirada y suspiró, explicándose– Está demasiado lejos. Nadie lo conoce porque no se puede llegar. Es simple, Roma.

— ¿Y qué hay de Alejandro Magno? ¡Él logro hacer-

—Eso no lo sabemos –Interrumpió ella –

— ¡Oh, por favor! –Protestó – ¿Por qué mentiría al respecto? ¡Estaba escrito! ¡"Seres"!

—Él murió y se llevó eso consigo –Replicó impasible – Y si tanto quieres saber, tal vez quieras visitarlo en el más allá y preguntárselo. –Dijo con la misma actitud distraída, mirando el horizonte y cubriendo sus ojos con una mano para protegerse del sol.

—… ¿Acabas… acabas de desearme la muerte? ¿Fue eso una versión bastante sutil de "vete al infierno"? Porque así sonó.

Ella siguió viendo el sol como si no lo hubiese escuchado o de plano ignorándolo. En serio, Egipto a veces podía ser tan rara. Finalmente replicó:

—Tienes pase libre hasta el anochecer –Y le dio la espalda, resuelta a marcharse.

—Hasta el… ¡Espera un momento! ¡Dijiste que me darías pase libre por un día! ¡Faltan…faltan—

—Menos de cuatro horas, según la posición del sol –Informó mientras se alejaba –Tómalo o déjalo. Tengo cosas que hacer –Y se despidió con la mano –Y por favor, intenta no quemar nada.

El romano abrió la boca, y la cerró, inseguro de qué responder. Ya Egipto estaba algo lejos.

— ¡Entendí esa referencia! ¡Y NO fue graciosa! –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Miró la posición del sol y ladeó la cabeza, queriendo comprobar por sí mismo cuanto le quedaba. Ella estaba acertada. Si quería convertir aquel día infructuoso en un día productivo debía empezar ya. — ¡Muy bien! –Juntó las palmas y se frotó las manos, al tiempo que se dirigía en dirección a la Biblioteca de Alejandría. –Serica, veamos quién eres –Un atisbo de ambición se reflejó en sus ojos al vislumbrar el edificio en la distancia. No pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Esto será pan comido_.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Serica: Así era como los romanos se referían a China. Significa "Tierra de seda".

Seres: Lo mismo pero para el gentilicio chino. Significa "Personas de seda".

Júpiter: No el planeta lol, la deidad. El equivalente romano a Zeus.

Alejandro Magno: ¡Es un rey! ¡Es un conquistador! ¡Es la fantasía de hombres y mujeres! ¡Es Alejandro! :D (?) okya. Uno de mis husbandos históricos, fue probablemente el mayor explorador de su tiempo, todo en nombre de Macedonia... bueno, en nombre de Grecia para hacerlo más simple. Alejandro Magno fue uno de los primeros en explorar realmente el oriente, nadie llegó tan lejos como él en su tiempo. Sus exploraciones llegaron hasta lugares tan remotos como la India. Hay registros que apuntan a que él conoció lo que el llama los "seres", pero no se sabe realmente si esto es verdad. Así que si Alejandro realmente conoció a los chinos o no es dudoso.

Biblioteca de Alejandría: Hoy en día tenemos navegadores pero en la antigüedad contaban con esa belleza 3 La biblioteca de Alejandría era la más grande del mundo antiguo. En su máximo esplendor llegó a contender alrededor de 100.000 ejemplares. La biblioteca se vio afectada en un incendio que comenzó en el puerto (Denle gracias a Roma por eso) pero afortunadamente sobrevivió y siguió en funcionamiento durante mucho tiempo más hasta el siglo II.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿¡DOS AÑOS!?

A la exclamación le siguió un eco. Un grupo de aves que descansaba cerca levantó vuelo. Eso se había escuchado en un kilómetro a la redonda, eso era seguro.

Dentro del palacio, sirvientes y consejeros de la corte imperial se asomaron con cautela a los límites y cercanías de la estancia, queriendo deducir al menos qué pasaba allá adentro.

Un estupefacto China, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se alejó del embajador y buscó con la mirada lo que sea que le permitiera sentarse. Lo necesitaba.

Allí.

Una vieja silla con tallados decorativos de dragones fue la elegida. Y mandando al comino toda la etiqueta se dejó caer sobre ella descuidadamente, derrotado.

—E-eso fue lo que nos dijeron en Anxi, sí. –Dijo el hombre, su tono y lenguaje corporal estaban en una mezcla inteligible entre d acertado para su pueblo es Partia, ¿Sabe?

—Dos años… – Yao murmuró para sí, a todas luces ajeno a lo que le decían.

 _¡Es ridículo!_

El hombre vaciló, pero habló nuevamente, intentando devolver a Yao al tiempo presente.

—Sabíamos que era lejos, creímos que estábamos preparados, pero…

 _Entonces un viaje completo tardaría… ¿Cuatro años?_

–…Nuestras provisiones apenas nos alcanzaban para un poco más, y sin contar lo que debíamos guardar para el viaje de regreso –Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que Yao asimilara sus palabras. –A este paso, mi señor… –Y finalmente Yao entornó la mirada en su dirección, definitivamente esperando que no dijera lo que creía que diría –No creo que podamos llegar hasta Daqin.

Silencio.

El embajador esperó.

Y esperó.

Y después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad sin respuesta alguna (En la que fácilmente podría haberse dudado de los signos vitales de la nación oriental), dos palabras rompieron la incómoda quietud de la estancia:

—Está bien.

El hombre pestañeó un par de veces.

—… ¿Q-qué?

Yao se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos, exhalando pausadamente. Una pequeña y casi resignada sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—No había mucho que pudieses hacer, ¿Verdad? Elegiste bien. – Abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si acabase de despertar de un largo sueño, y miró en dirección a la ventana. Las afueras del palacio bullían de vida. Transeúntes entraban y salían de su campo de visión. Distinguió el mismo grupo de niños que había recibido a la caravana más temprano jugando con espadas de madera, y su mirada se quedó allí, en aquella imagen –No me arriesgaré a invertir en una expedición más grande, no con la constante amenaza de esos bárbaros del norte en nuestras narices…

 _Hay prioridades, y jugar al niño explorador no es una de ellas._

Hizo una pausa, como si lo dudara, como si en cualquier momento pudiese cambiar de parecer y mandar a buscar más hombres y recursos para una segunda expedición.

 _Ni siquiera lo pienses, China._

Se reprendió y negó con la cabeza. Fuera impulso de idiotez, hora de poner los pies en la tierra. Se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó al embajador, que hasta ahora se había limitado a estar en silencio y observarlo. Yao enderezó su postura y serenó su semblante: Su aura diplomática y "señorial" había regresado. Hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por tus esfuerzos. Mereces descansar. Ha sido un viaje largo –Y se incorporó, sonriendo suavemente –Además, no todo fue en vano. Trajiste muchos objetos curiosos contigo, y no sabía mucho sobre Anxi ni los reinos al oeste de aquí. Así que siento que tengo nuevos conocimientos ¿Sabes? Ya que no salgo a menudo… Me gusta cuando conozco cosas de allá afuera.

—Tal vez para la próxima. –Aventuró su interlocutor –Pueda venir con nosotros.

 _Ya quisiera…_

Tanto el emperador como la corte imperial (Pero especialmente el emperador) habían mantenido la misma firme y rígida postura por años. Los viajes de exploración eran peligrosos, impredecibles. Una vez que las expediciones ponían un pie fuera de suelo chino prácticamente caminaban a ciegas entre reinos extraños y desconocidos. Así que llegaron a una resolución simple: No era el tipo de viajes que un representante de nación debería hacer. El deber de Yao estaba con su pueblo, no allá fuera exponiéndose a riesgos innecesarios, para eso servían los embajadores.

Una vez que un camino seguro a Daqin fuese establecido, tal vez serían más flexibles. Aunque con los acontecimientos recientes, Yao dudaba que eso pasara pronto.

 _¿Tal vez en otra era, Daqin? ¿Seguirás aquí para entonces?_

Temía que se estuviera tornando demasiado indiferente para su gusto. Hace unos años había sido un testigo silencioso del desvanecimiento del Imperio Persa. Nunca fueron cercanos, de hecho decir que habían conversado un par de veces era demasiado. Sin embargo; se sorprendió a sí mismo más de una vez meditando sobre la fragilidad de la vida. No sabía realmente si era algo bueno o malo. Lo único que sabía era que eso implicaba ser nación. Un principio sencillo: Nacer y morir. Como con todo lo demás.

Anxi surgió en lugar de Persia poco después… o ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar? ¿Partia? Se preguntaba si sería como su padre…

— ¿Señor?

Volvió a la realidad, pestañeando y enfocando la mirada en el embajador. Se rascó la nuca y sonrió tímido.

—Oh ¡Lo siento! Me pasa más seguido de lo que quisiera admitir, es la edad –Bromeó, y para su alivio, el hombre sonrió en respuesta –Y sí, ¡Tal vez para la próxima! Debes estar agotado. Ya puedes retirarte, dale mis saludos al resto.

El aludido asintió e hizo una reverencia, a medio camino de irse se paró en seco.

— ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡Espere!

Yao se limitó a observar intrigado cómo el embajador corría fuera de la estancia. Unos minutos después el sonido de sus apresurados pasos regresó, y apareció cargando varios manuscritos

—Traté de dejar por escrito todo el viaje. Incluso, logré compilar mucha información sobre Daqin cuando estuvimos en Anx- es decir, Partia. Ellos al parecer conocen Daqin muy bien, o al menos mucho más que nosotros. Puede quedárselos, si quiere. También…–Buscó entre sus mangas y mostró el objeto frente a la ventana, el efecto de la luz hizo destellar la pequeña vasija de cristal en distintos colores – Trajimos muchos de estos, en Partia son un gran negocio. Daqin está mejorando en esto de crear cosas con vidrio; bonitos ¿No cree?

Los ambarinos ojos de Yao se iluminaron.

* * *

La Biblioteca de Alejandría tiene volúmenes de todas partes del mundo, decían.

No hay nada que la Biblioteca no tenga, decían.

Esto será pan comido, dec- no, esperen. Eso en realidad lo había pensado él.

 _Sobrevalorada._

Agregó a sus pensamientos, mientras revisaba volumen tras otro. Había consultado de todo: Libros de geografía, de historia, mapas, cartografías…

Y todo se reducía a las civilizaciones occidentales. Los pocos escritos de civilizaciones orientales llegaban hasta Bactriana. Y los escritos de las misiones de Alejandro Magno se extendían un poco más allá, pero resultaron ser bastante vagos y breves.

 _¿De verdad los conociste, Alejandro? De existir alguien capaz de lograr algo así, habrías sido tú._

Otro callejón sin salida. Hizo un sonido parecido a una exhalación con exasperación juntas.

— ¡Esto debe ser una broma! –Dejó caer el pesado volumen sobre la mesa. No mucho después una señorita con expresión severa se asomó a la estancia y le hizo un señalamiento con el dedo para que hiciera silencio. Ya era la tercera vez, se estaba ganando un pase libre pero para no volver nunca más –O-oh, claro. Lo siento –Se rascó la nuca e intentó sonreír de la manera más encantadora que pudo. Eso siempre le funcionaba con las chicas.

Para su desgracia ella respondió con una mirada incluso más severa, junto con un "Jum", mientras volvía a desaparecer de su vista. Podía escucharse su quedo monólogo de "Romanos, se creen dueños del mundo" y blablabla.

 _Nota mental: Las bibliotecas no están entre mis lugares favoritos. PARA NADA._

Reparó en los mapas, manuscritos, y rollos de papiro desperdigados por toda la mesa. Había gastado todo su tiempo disponible en la Biblioteca enfrascado en encontrar cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese. Y no había nada que le sirviera.

Definitivamente Serica no era alguien popular.

La poca luz solar que entraba desde un balcón superior ya tenía un tono anaranjado. No le quedaba mucho, y ya se le estaba haciendo más difícil leer. Conociendo a Egipto como la conocía, llegaría en cualquier momento.

Dicen por ahí que un hombre debe reconocer cuando es superado en el campo de batalla del enemigo.

 _Muy bien, biblioteca. Tú ganas esta ronda._

Nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

¿Y si hablaba con Egipto para le diese pase libre otro día? Aunque dudaba enormemente que ella accediera. Aún estaba sorprendido de que le hubiese confiado un lugar que hace unos años casi se chamuscó por su culpa. Involuntariamente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al recordar la escena, como si de alguna forma la biblioteca fuese un ser vivo y se compadeciera de ella. Al menos ya estaba restaurada ¿No?

 _Otra nota mental: Si planeas incendiar una flota, hazlo lejos del puerto._

Con un suspiro, recogió todos los volúmenes que había tomado y fue a colocarlos en sus respectivos estantes.

El último que quedó en sus manos era un ejemplar de cartografías, esa sección estaba al fondo. Después de dar un vistazo rápido al orden alfabético y comprobar que en efecto sí iba allí (No quería enojar aún más a aquella chica que merodeaba con una mirada asesina… ¿Qué era? ¿Asistente del bibliotecario?), lo colocó en su lugar. Sin querer empujó un pequeño y desgastado tomo hecho de pergamino que estaba al lado y pudo retenerlo antes de que cayera. Lo sacó por mera curiosidad y lo desenrolló.

—Hola, pequeñín –Murmuró. No había título, y el autor tampoco era visible en ninguna parte. Parecía descuidado y a punto de desbaratarse a pedazos. Al revisarlo notó que se trataba más bien de una especie de escrito informal, en vez de algún volumen académico. Revisó las hojas que lo acompañaban, sin leerlas realmente. Necesitaba con urgencia que le hicieran una copia, el original parecía no aguantar mucho más. Se lo diría a la chica tenebrosa antes de marcharse– Esto ni siquiera debería estar en cartogra… –Paró la revisión de páginas abruptamente. Un vestigio de algo familiar ¿En qué parte estaba? Regresó las páginas una por una.

 _Aquí._

Un mapa dibujado de forma bastante básica de lo que parecía ser el Imperio romano y Egipto más abajo, Grecia, Partia, Bactriana, Sogdiana…

 _Sigue al este…_

Una región de pueblos barbáricos (O quizá nómadas, no lo sabía con certeza. No estaban denominados como una nación en el mapa) de los que nunca en su vida había oído hablar escrito en minúscula como "yuezhi", una cadena montañosa y luego una región extensa…

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Ahí estaba, letras en mayúscula abarcaban un espacio irregular: "SERICA".

 _Oh por Júpiter, que no sea sólo el mapa, que no sea sólo el mapa…_

Revisó otra página. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el tomo estaba escrito en latín. Definitivamente el autor quien quiera que fuese era romano. Mientras sus ojos recorrían atropelladamente el texto, una palabra familiar se repetía entre párrafos de vez en vez: Seres.

 _No es cierto…_

Una sonrisita de regocijo puro se empezó a formar en su rostro. Revisó otra página, más descripciones.

 _NO ES CIERTO._

Costumbres, forma de gobierno… ¿Quién había sido el romano maravilloso que había escrito eso? ¿Algún viajero? ¿Un erudito desconocido? Estaba empezando a soltar risitas bobaliconas de felicidad.

 _¡TOMA YA! ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte, Serica!_

Ejecutó un ridículo bailecito de la victoria junto con un "Bien hecho, Romulus", congratulándose por el hallazgo. Agradecía que nadie estuviera allí para verlo.

—Espero no hayas incinerado nada esta vez.

—¡…!

Ahogó un gritito y su sobresalto fue tal que soltó el tomo. En un arranque de reflejos y movimientos sobrehumanos (Que no sabía que poseía) logró atajarlo en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Su cabeza volteó lentamente en dirección a la voz y se encontró con una Egipto de pie frente a él con los brazos en jarras. Sus vivaces ojos delataban que por dentro estaba luchando para mantenerse estoica. Los romanos danzantes y contorsionistas no son comunes después de todo.

— ¡Querida Egipto, es un deleite para mis ojos volvert–

—Está anocheciendo –Interrumpió ella, saltándose su habitual discurso de zalamería – Y dudo mucho que puedas seguir leyendo (O bailando) en la oscuridad ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? Estaba hablando con Grecia y...

Miró a Egipto mientras hablaba. Miró el tomo en su mano. Y volvió a Egipto. Si se iba ahora tendría que regresarlo.

 _De ninguna manera._

—…una caravana oriental que preguntó…

No había pasado toda la tarde imitando a un ratón de biblioteca para que luego no pudiese leer su hallazgo. Necesitaba el condenado tomo.

Tendría que improvisar.

—…se regresaron. –Finalizó ella. Y lo miró.

…

 _Espera…_

Repasó mentalmente lo poco que había logrado captar de su discurso.

¿Caravana oriental? ¿Por qué sentía que se había perdido de algo importante?

—Wow, espera –Empezó él, cayendo en cuenta -¿Qué? ¿Una caravana desde el este? ¿Quiénes?

Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer no le había sentado para nada bien que él no estuviera escuchando.

—Vamos, Egipto. Lo siento, ¿Sí? ¿Puedes repetirlo? –Y puso en escena una expresión suplicante. La chica permaneció inalterable. Ok, no estaba funcionando...Plan B – ¿Sabes? En realidad me distraje pensando en que quería compensarte por lo mucho que me has ayudado.

La chica levantó una ceja, repentinamente más interesada.

—Te escucho.

—P-pues…–Pensó, intentando surgir con algo ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas? No, no. Con Egipto no funcionaban los típicos regalos de chicas, ¿Qué disfrutaba Egipto? ...¿Conjurar maldiciones y embalsamar cadáveres?

Le recorrió un escalofrío. No hace mucho la había visto leer unas cosas nada bonitas de un tal "Libro de los Muertos" o algo así. Inquietante, por no decir otra cosa…

 _¿Libro de los Muertos?... ¿Libro?_

La expresión del romano se iluminó. Ya lo tenía.

—Una donación. –Anunció, sonriente –Un símbolo de amistad de parte del Imperio Romano para Egipto, diez mil ejemplares para la Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Egipto no parecía impresionada.

—Perdí cuarenta mil ejemplares en el incendio.

— ¡Te los repuse! ¿O acaso se te olvidó?

—Marco Antonio –Especificó ella –Marco Antonio los repuso, para Cleopatra. Tú no hiciste nada.

—… ¿Acabas de comparar nuestra relación con la de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra? –Sugirió, divertido. Egiptó pestañeó aturdida.

-No, quiero decir que—

– Vaya, debo admitir que ya sospechaba que yo te gustaba pero esto es otro niv–

—Sé lo que haces –Replicó, cortante- Y no vas a zafarte esta vez. Quiero mis cuarenta mil ejemplares. Y no de parte de Marco Antonio, ni de Julio César, ni del mismísimo dios ese tuyo Júpiter.

 _Rayos._

Cayó el silencio por unos segundos. Se dio inicio a una guerra de miradas.

…

—Quince mil.

—Quiero mis cuarenta. –Repitió, intransigente.

—Veinte mil ejemplares –El romano alzó la mano, indicándole a la chica que no había terminado –Originales. Nada de transcripciones ni copias.

Egipto guardó silencio, llevando una mano a su barbilla, pensativa.

—Hecho.

—Pero~ –Romulus se situó junto a la egipcia, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros –Necesito algo a cambio, me temo que lo que me digas no es suficiente –Y situó el tomo frente a sus ojos –Verás, tu biblioteca me fue de mucha ayuda. Necesito llevarme este amiguito a casa por un par de días.

—Al parecer el sol te calcinó el cerebro –Dijo ella, mirándolo sombríamente –Ni lo sueñes. Los ejemplares no salen de aquí, menos los originales.

—Encantadora, como siempre –Suspiró, sin borrar su sonrisa. Se alzó de hombros –Muy bien, entonces supongo que no te hacen falta esos veinte mil ejemplares… originales… llenos de conocimiento…una donación así te vendría bien–

—Eres un idiota –Sentenció ella, ante la expresión triunfante del otro –Un idiota pirómano, incinerador de centros del saber... –Desvió la mirada. –Bien. Por un par de días. No pienso regalártelo.

El romano soltó una risita.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Lo tendrás de vuelta sano y salvo dentro de dos días, junto con mi donación. –Acercó a la chica más a él, aún rodeando sus hombros – ¿No soy un estupendo vecino? –Y le guiñó el ojo.

—No –Espetó pisándole un pie y alejándose de él, en un intento de recobrar su espacio personal. – ¿Y bien? –Se cruzó de brazos, volteando a verlo. El romano se sujetaba el pie y lloriqueaba lo "aterradora" y "nada linda" que era, que por eso nunca conseguía citas y otras sandeces más –Supongo que quieres saber lo que me dijo Grecia.

Romulus bajó el pie y asintió, aún con una resentida e infantil expresión.

—Si fueras tan amable…

—Puede que tu querido "Serica" no sea tan inaccesible como pensábamos. Al parecer se ha vuelto cercano a una nación de Oriente medio, una que tú conoces bien.

Romulus la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó. De repente su mente hizo clic, y miró a la chica con creciente horror.

 _Calma, Romulus. No es él. Hay muchas naciones en el Oriente medio, sería mucha coincidencia si fuese…_

Y por primera vez en años, vio a Egipto esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa. ¿En cualquier chica? Lindo. ¿En Egipto? Escalofriante. Eso no hizo más que confirmar sus terribles sospechas.

—Visitó a Partia.

Ahora sí, que Júpiter lo partiera con un rayo.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

 **Imperio de Partia** : El imperio de Partia surgió después de que cayera el Imperio persa, así que en términos hetalianos Partia es como su hijo. Ocupaba un territorio equivalente a lo que hoy es Irán y un poco más. Enemigo acérrimo de Roma; Partia servía como mediador comercial entre Roma y China y defendía celosamente ese puesto. No le convenía una interacción directa entre estos dos grandes imperios porque perdería su beneficioso puesto como intermediario, asi que solía sabotear los intentos de un contacto entre ambos lol. Cuando se habla del viaje de los chinos a Partia estoy haciendo referencia a algo que realmente pasó: Los chinos llegaron a Partia y estos les dijeron que faltaban dos años para llegar hasta Roma, también les dijeron historias que los hicieran devolverse como que era un camino peligroso lleno de fieras que devoraban a los viajeros :p

 **Daqin** : El nombre que los chinos tenían para el Imperio Romano. Se pronuncia "Dachin".

 **Marco Antonio, Cleopatra y la Biblioteca de Alejandría** : Después del incendio se habían destruido unos 40.000 ejemplares sin clasificar, una pérdida lamentable. Así que Marco Antonio decidió compensar el daño (seguramente para verse como todo un caballero delante de Cleopatra) y donó 200.000 ejemplares que provenían de la Biblioteca de Pérgamo. Gracias a eso la biblioteca llegó a almacenar cerca de 900.000 ejemplares.


End file.
